1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus and method of improving the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for hydrolyzing water into a mixture comprising hydrogen gas and oxygen gas to be combined with fuel used in an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Federal regulations force automobile manufacturers to constantly seek improvements in fuel efficiency and emissions control. Such governmental regulations have provided a significant impetus for the development of alternative fuel vehicles as well as improvements in vehicle catalytic conversion systems. Alternative fuel sources for automobile applications include natural gas, propane, wood alcohol, hydrogen fuel cells, and electricity. Although the future for each of these alternative sources is promising, considerable improvements are required for each before commercially viable products will be available.
The addition of a mixture of hydrogen gas (H2) and oxygen gas (O2) to the fuel system of an internal combustion engine is known to improve fuel efficiency and decrease the emission of undesired pollutants. These benefits are thought to be the result of more complete combustion induced by the presence of hydrogen such that fuel efficiency increases and incomplete combustion products—soot and carbon monoxide—decrease. However, hydrogen is a flammable gas that is potentially explosive. Accordingly, utilization of hydrogen in vehicular applications must be undertaken with caution.
The hydrolysis of water is known to produced both hydrogen gas and oxygen gas. Water is of course non-flammable and extremely safe. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,493 B1 (the '493 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,954 (the '954 patent) disclose an electrolysis cell that is used to provide hydrogen and oxygen to the fuel system of an internal combustion engine. The '493 patent discloses a kit that uses such an electrolysis cell to produce hydrogen and oxygen that may either be separated or mixed before the gases are introduced to a vehicle fuel system. Although each of these systems may increase fuel efficiency, each system is complicated by one or more undesirable features. For example, the prior art systems do not have components that are readily removed and replaced by the end users. Furthermore, these electrolysis systems tend to have electrodes that do not have a very high surface area. Hydrogen and oxygen can be produced more efficiently with electrodes having greater surface area.
Accordingly, there exists a need improved hydrogen-generating systems that are simple to fabricate with end-user replaceable components. Furthermore, it is desirable that such system contain electrodes with high surface areas without occupying significantly more vehicle space.